Por ellos
by aoibird6
Summary: Un caso que no hará más que reafirmar los pensamientos del rubio sobre las dos personas más importantes en su vida, porque a fin de cuentas, la familia lo es todo.


**Titulo:** Por ellos.

**Personajes**: Cas, Dean, Sam.

**Género:** Family/ Friendship.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Resumen**: Un caso que no hará más que reafirmar los pensamientos del rubio sobre las dos personas más importantes en su vida, porque a fin de cuentas, la familia lo es todo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "El Día de Anti-San Valentín" del foro "EL AMOR TIENE ALAS"._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Dean?- preguntó Sam con algo de preocupación.

-Sí, Sammy, me encargaré de ese fantasma, Cas se encargará de quemar los huesos y tú quédate aquí, cuidando de él- indicó al hombre que dormía en los asientos traseros del impala.

-Ella está muy enfadada.

-Oye, no es primera vez que hago esto, ahora, deja de comportarte como una niñita y quédate aquí.

-Vale, vale, solo procura tener cuidado y llámame si necesitas apoyo.

-Entendido, jefe.

Descendió del auto con más rapidez de la necesaria. No le gustaba mucho que la cacería coincidiera con su fiesta favorita del año: San Valentín. En vez de estar ligando en algún bar para pasar un buen rato, tenía que estar cargándose a un espíritu vengativo. Entró a la casa suspirando y miró a su alrededor.

-Ven aquí- habló fuerte- No quiero jugar a las escondidas, sé una buena chica y ven conmigo, nos divertiremos mucho- silencio- Un, dos, tres, por ti, te pille.

Un crujido lo hizo voltear y no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando fue aventado contra la pared, tirando la escopeta lejos. La mujer lo levantó por el cuello para mirarlo furiosa.

-¿Qué haces en mi casa? ¿Dónde está él?

-No pudo venir a la cita pero yo tomaré su lugar- respondió desviando la mirada para buscar algo con que defenderse.

-¡Tráelo aquí!- gritó apretándole el cuello.

-¿Por qué… lo quieres?- preguntó con dificultad- No sé cuáles sean tus intenciones pero…

-¡Tráelo aquí!

La mujer lo tiró contra la mesita de centro y cayó estruendosamente al suelo, haciéndose un corte en el brazo con una de las figuritas de cristal que se rompió al caer. El fantasma se acercó furioso y cuando creyó que estaría en graves problemas, está se desvaneció y vio a Sam con un fierro.

-Tenemos problemas, Dean, Cas quemó los huesos pero no se va.

-¿Qué? Tiene que haber algo de ella en la casa, ¡Cas!- el ángel apareció al cabo de unos segundos- Revisa el lugar.

El rubio se levantó adolorido cuando sintió una mano en su nuca y fue tirado sobre Sam, quedando ambos en el suelo.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?- preguntó el mayor levantándose- ¿Por qué no se va?

-No tengo idea, Dean.

-¡Date prisa, Cas!

La mujer movió la mano para dejarlos contra la pared inmovilizados. La castaña se acercó a ellos sosteniendo el fierro que tenía Sam, lo alzó para enterrarlo en el muslo derecho del Winchester menor.

-¡Aaaahhh!

-¡Sammy! ¡Déjalo ir, maldita!- el fantasma quitó el fierro para colocarlo en su cuello.

-¡Detente Kathie!

Dean se giró a mirar al hombre que ayudan, David, quien se suponía que debía estar inconsciente en el Impala debido al poder del ángel. No le pasó por alto la mirada que intercambiaron.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó el rubio- Hay algo que no nos has dicho.

-Es mi hermana…- respondió afligido- Lo siento…- comenzó a llorar- Lo siento mucho Kathie…- la mujer lo tomó por el cuello para dejarlo contra la pared.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?!- preguntó Sam.

-Fue mi culpa… lo siento tanto… ese día… yo debía estar cuidándola, ella tenía mucha fiebre pero… mi novia vino a buscarme para que saliéramos un par de horas y fui… jamás imaginé lo que pasaría… ella se asustó al no encontrarme y fue a buscarme… no se encontraba bien y cruzó la calle sin mirar…

Dean no necesitó de más palabras para comprender lo que ocurría y por unos segundos, entendió el dolor de la mujer. Miró a su hermanito brevemente y luego a Kathie, que parecía lista para matar a su hermano mayor.

-No lo hagas- comenzó a hablar- Él cometió un error pero jamás fue su intención que resultaras herida.

-Cállate- ordenó seria.

-Él te quiere mucho, por algo a aceptado nuestra ayuda, no quiere que sigas sufriendo, por eso nos ha pedido que te ayudemos a descansar.

-¡Mentira! Solo quiere deshacerse de mí- alzó el fierro- ¡Solo quieres que me vaya!

-¡Eso no es cierto!- gritó Dean.

-¡¿Y tú que sabes?!

-¡Claro que lo sé! Entiendo perfectamente cómo se siente… y lo mal que lo ha pasado luego de tu muerte… míralo- indicó con la cabeza a Sam- Él es mi hermano menor y te juro por Dios que no hay una sola cosa que yo no haría por él, tal como David se siente contigo… cometió un error al marcharse pero él te quiere… y aún después de todos estos años… no te ha olvidado… mira sobre la chimenea- Kathie lo hizo y apareció allá para tomar una fotografía.

-Esto es…

-Cuando viajamos a la playa… hace dos años-dijo el hombre nostálgico- Nos divertimos mucho ese día… y dijiste… que jamás habías tenido un cumpleaños tan maravilloso como en esa ocasión…

-David…

-¿Ahora lo entiendes?- continuó Dean- Él te quiere mucho… y el error que cometió… no ha pasado un solo día sin recriminárselo.

Esas palabras parecieron calmar la ira del fantasma, quien apareció frente a David y se quedó mirando el collar que usaba para tomarlo entre sus manos.

-Esto…

-Siempre lo tengo conmigo… es mi más valiosa posesión- la castaña dejó caer el fierro y lo abrazó.

-Hermano…

-Perdóname Kathie… lo siento tanto…

Dean se percató que Castiel aparecía en el cuarto listo para actuar pero le indicó que se mantuviera en su lugar. El peligro ya había pasado. La mujer se volteó a mirarlos con una sonrisa y murmuró un "gracias" antes de desvanecerse.

-Ahora está en paz- dijo el ángel.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el rubio acercándose a David y le palmeó el hombro despacio- Hiciste lo correcto, ahora podrá descansar en paz.

Sam y Castiel se despidieron del hombre para ir al impala mientras que el rubio se quedó un momento con él, ya que parecía necesitar algo de compañía.

-Gracias…- murmuró David.

-Tranquilo, ella no te odia, de lo contrario seguiría aquí.

-Cometí un grave error…

-Quizás pero estarías cometiendo otro más grande si sigues culpándote y viviendo con esa culpa que no te corresponde. Solo harás que ella se coloque triste- el hombre asintió llorando y lo acompañó a la puerta.

-Gracias por su ayuda… lo que dijiste ahí dentro… ¿Es verdad?

-¿Eh?- se volteó a mirar a Sam que hablaba con el ángel- Sí, haría lo que fuera por él- sonrió- Por ellos.

-Disfrútalos.

-¿Eh?

-Aún cuando ella no está… tengo un montón de recuerdos maravillosos que pasamos juntos… y eso es un tesoro invaluable…

El rubio se despidió de David y subió al Impala para conducir de regreso al motel. Sam bajó seguido de Castiel.

-Necesito una cerveza- dijo el menor suspirando- No regreses tarde- agregó mirando a Dean- Mañana nos iremos temprano.

-¿Regresar?

-Claro, aún tienes tiempo de disfrutar de tu navidad sin ataduras… diviértete, vamos Cas, podemos tomar algo.

Dean los vio entrar al cuarto y se quedó pensativo, recordando las palabras de David. Tendría un montón de tiempo por delante para buscar mujeres en bares, y San Valentín llegaría cada año pero los momentos de tranquilidad que podría disfrutar en compañía de las dos personas más importantes en su vida, de su familia, eran contados con los dedos de una mano. Esbozó una sonrisa y entró quitándole la cerveza a su hermano para luego sentarse junto al ángel.

-Dean…

-¿Qué me miras así?

-¿No iras a ligar?- preguntó Castiel curioso.

-Bueno- esbozó una sonrisa tomando el control remoto- Por hoy me conformaré con pasar la noche con mis chicos favoritos- Sam se sentó junto al moreno sosteniendo una cerveza.

-¿Estás bien, Dean? Es raro que no tengas ganas de irte de fiesta, en especial en esta fecha.

-Mmm, Sammy, Cas- ambos lo miraron- ¿Quieren ser mi San Valentín?- el menor lo miró unos segundos antes de reírse.

-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme- lo pensó un poco- Vale pero ni pienses en llevarme a la cama, a menos que me invites un trago primero.

-Idiota.

-¿Qué significa ser un San Valentín?- preguntó el ángel curioso y Dean se rio.

-Mañana te lo explicaré, solo di que sí y veamos una película.

Tenían demonios, ángeles y cuanto ser sobrenatural existiera detrás de ellos o simplemente molestando. Era probable que mañana murieran pero al rubio le daba igual, porque todo el peligro, la desesperanza, tristeza, enfado y desesperación que han pasado y la que viniera por delante, bien valía la pena por disfrutar de ese momento. Porque Dean peleaba y seguía un día más por ellos, su familia.


End file.
